


Sixth story,  “No smoking.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, I don´t like incest but I like tony fucking peter what can I say, I'm Going to Hell, Legal Peter Parker, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Smoking, Spanking, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #5: "In which Tony discovers that Peter was smoking and decides to punish him for it." :D





	Sixth story,  “No smoking.”

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: read the tags. This time, it´s a STARKER story. Don´t judge me ok I´m going to hell anyways.

_“Are you smoking?”_

 

_“Um…no?”_

 

_“I can smell you, you were definitely smoking.”_

 

_“Well, it could be.”_

 

_“Well kid, if you smoke again, I'll take your skin off.”_

 

_“What? Why!”_

 

_“Because I'm the adult and you have to listen to me, end of story.”_

 

_“I'm an adult too, I'm 22!”_

 

_“That´s why I said I´m the adult.”_

 

_“Ha, funny.”_

 

_“It's not funny to me, I mean it. If you keep consuming that crap you won't make it up to 30.”_

 

_“You sometimes smoke and also drink! You're the least indicated to tell me that.”_

 

_“Again, **I´m the adult**.”_

 

_“Well, **´adult´** , I'm gonna keep smoking as many times as I want.”_

 

_“Are you contradicting me?”_

 

_“What if I do?”_

 

_“Oh, I'll pretend you didn't say that.”_

 

_“No, I meant it. What will you do about it, **Mr Stark**?”_

 

_“Let me show you, then.”_

 

That's how Tony Stark begins the punishment for the young man Peter Parker. One doesn't oppose any Stark without suffering the consequences, not now, not ever. You may find it aberrant to punish someone so young, at only the age of twenty two, barely getting into adulthood, but Tony doesn't think so. On the contrary, if he's still learning it's better that he learns in a direct way.

 

So, the first thing he does to punish this boy is to look in his pockets and throw away the cigarette box.

 

_“Hey! These cigarettes are expensive!”_

 

_“Even more likely you should throw them away and never buy them again.”_

 

_“You can dream!”_

 

The second thing is to change his position, with the chest and face to the wall.

 

_“You rude boy. It's time for your detention.”_

 

Immediately, the belt must be removed from the young man's jeans.

 

_“You won't smoke again. Repeat it.”_

 

_“No.”_

 

The jeans fall to the floor while the man ties the boy's wrists together with his expensive and elegant necktie.   

 

_“It seems you haven't learned yet, let me show you how an adult does it.”_

 

_“Oh? Please, show me, sir.”_

 

_“Naughty.”_

 

_“Old man.”_

 

_“Oh you did not.”_

 

_“Yes, I did.”_

 

It's time to start. Each spanking represents each of the cigarettes in the box. In total, 20 cigarettes; 20 strokes.

 

_“Mr Stark”_

_“What's the matter, little man?”_

 

_“Please”_

 

_“You'll have to elaborate better on your words, kid.”_

 

_“Please punish me harder.”_

 

At this point all that's left is to pull his hair, that delicate and beautiful angel hair, silky and shiny.

 

_“I'll definitely do that.”_

 

When he pulls his hair, he kisses him right on the lips; a messy kiss, with lots of saliva and tongue movement.

 

_“You taste like a cigarette, I'm mad about that.”_

 

_“If so, you can try somewhere else so you are sure to avoid the taste of cigarettes.”_

 

_“Clever boy but I´m still mad about it.”_

 

_“I… am sorry?”_

 

The hands of the eldest move through the torso of the youngest, he plays with his nipples and rubs his crotch against his hips.

 

_“I know! Let me get that taste out of your mouth.”_

 

Then he rearranges the position of the boy. This time, he sits down and makes his youth Parker kneel in front of him.

 

_“Come on, start. Be careful with your teeth or your next penalty will be **unthinkable**.”_

 

_“That's scary.”_

 

In just a few minutes, a few moans escape from his mouth.

 

_“Yes, that´s good.”_

 

Suction and swallowing; that´s all.

 

And another kiss.

 

_“All right. Now you don't taste like cigarettes anymore.”_

 

_“Am I now pardoned, sir?”_

 

 _“Not yet._ _Turn around and kneel down again.”_

 

So he did.

 

And you can imagine the rest.

 

_“Remember kid, you're not allowed to smoke in this house, out here or anywhere else. Understood?”_

 

_“Yes, sir.”_

 

 

 

Soon after, he discovers that his young man was drinking. It seems it's time for another punishment.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**Credit to catmag23 on IG❤️** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thai translation, here: https://www.wattpad.com/745739844-write-a-wish%E2%9C%A8-multifandom-%C2%ABos-trans%C2%BB-starker-no


End file.
